A survey questionnaire of 237 items expressive of attitudes toward self and others in society was administered to a national probability sample of 1,522 respondents during the summer of 1974. Twelve content scales have been constructed on the basis of these sample data. In addition, scales for measuring aquiescence and responding desirably, respectively, have been constructed. Scale averages for a variety of social and economic groupings are now being analyzed with a view to setting up tentative scales, or test norms. Scales, including a manual for their use, will be available on or about June 1, 1978.